Destruir y reconstruir
by AliCates
Summary: James ha tomado una decisión, una de estas que te cambian la vida poniéndotela patas arriba. Él solo tiene claro una cosa: tiene que huir del mundo mágico antes de que se vuelva loco.
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter está perdiendo la poca paciencia que posee. Una cosa es ser algo movido y hacer ruido en clase, y otra muy distinta es mascar chicle como una vaca y dar golpecitos con el pie durante un puñetero examen final.

Levanta la mirada ligeramente de su mesa y contempla el pie con odio, como si de esa forma fuera a conseguir que se desintegrara.

Es incapaz de concentrarse con el capullo de su compañero haciendo ruido. ¡Es que no puede si quiera entender lo que le estás preguntando!

−¡Johnson! –susurra en un intento de llamar su atención.

Como no, el imbécil ni se entera.

−¡Johnson, el pie! Estate quietecito, por favor –repite suplicante, todo lo bajo que puede.

Está tan concentrado clavando la mirada en su espalda que no repara en que tiene al profesor metros detrás.

−Potter, ¿acaso quiere que le quite el examen?

La voz penetrante del profesor Graham consigue que James pegue un bote en el sitio.

−No, señor, verá es que no puedo concentrarme con Johnson…

Y el imbécil entonces sí que se da por aludido:

−¡Eh, a mí no me metas en el ajo! Yo no le estaba diciendo nada, profesor Graham. Potter lleva todo el examen tratando de llamarme la atención, pero yo no…

−¿Pero qué dices? Lo único que quiero es que dejes de mascar chicle como un guarro y que te esté quieto, leñe, que no hay quién se concentre contigo cerca.

−¡Claro, ahora intenta echarme la culpa a mí!

−Miren, señores, no quiero discusiones, ¡estamos en medio de un examen!

−Pero…

−¡Silencio a los dos! ¿De acuerdo? Les veré después en mi despacho.

El profesor empieza a bajar las escaleras hacia su escritorio, pero Johnson vuelve a llamarle la atención:

−Me parece completamente injusto, señor Graham. Potter lleva el examen entero intentando copiarme, pero claro, por su apellido se vuelve intocable… Es como con la práctica de la semana pasada, estaba claro que Potter había plagiado la suya de la de McLeagger, pero quién se llevó menos puntos fue él…

El profesor se gira sobre sus talones y mira a Johnson con severidad, ofendido ante la afirmación de que es un profesor parcial. James, por su parte, siente tanta rabia por la injusticia que está escuchando que se queda sin palabras. ¡Si fue él quien le dejó la práctica a McLeagger!

Respira hondo intentando elaborar en su cabeza una respuesta coherente:

−Señor, eso no es cierto. El mismo McLeagger podrá decírselo, yo no le copié la práctica.

−¿McLeagger, es eso cierto?

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes se gira en uno de los asientos de la primera línea de gradas. El único que seguía pendiente de su examen, porque el resto tenían los ojos puestos en James y Johnson.

James sonríe, seguro que entre los dos consiguen cerrarle la boca a Johnson.

−En realidad, profesor Graham, yo no le dejé la práctica a Potter, él me la quitó de mi casillero.

James no cabe en sí de incredulidad. El profesor le mira con dureza, y antes de que pueda decir una palabra en su defensa, ya no tiene el examen sobre la mesa. Parece querer demostrar a toda costa que él es un profesor imparcial, que no tiene ningún tipo de favoritismos. Pero desde luego eso no quita que sea un ingenuo.

−¡Profesor Graham, puede quitarme el examen por una acusación de mis compañeros! ¡No pueden demostrar que están diciendo la verdad, porque de hecho están mintiendo!

James se levanta del asiento, desesperado. Lleva estudiando para ese examen 6 meses, tiene que aprobarlo, ¡puede hacerlo!, lo único que necesita es un poco de silencio.

−Está usted suspenso, señor Potter. Por intentar copiar en un examen y quitarle el trabajo a un compañero. Menos mal que reparé en la similitud de los trabajos… no se preocupe, McLeagger, tendrá la nota que se merece, ya lo creo que sí… Potter, fuera del aula. Ahora.

Media hora después James ha tomado una decisión. Siente tanta frustración que le duele. Es demasiado para él, simplemente ya no lo soporta más. Una última visita a Gringotts, recoge sus pertenencias más imprescindibles de casa de sus padres y se desaparece de Londres, dejando una nota en la nevera. A la mierda la carrera de Inefable y el mundo mágico.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Tooodas las dudas que os hayan surgido se resolverán más tarde. Prometido ;)

Se agradecen los reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

James estudia un mapa que tiene entre las manos, teme seriamente lo que puedan cobrarle por un piso en Irlanda.

Una parte de él, una pequeñísima parte de él agradece no poder sacarse el título de inefable. Estaba empezando a hartarse del mundo mágico.

Camina entre las calles con una mochila en la espalda, dos bolsas llenas de ropa en las manos y un maletín, intentando sortear a los muggles.

Se para delante del bloque de pisos que estaba buscando y llama al timbre con un nudo en la garganta. Ya debe de ser el piso número cuarenta que ha visitado hoy, se está empezando a cansar.

Le abre la puerta un señor mayor, con el pelo canoso y un montón de arrugas. James frunce el ceño, inquieto.

−Buenas tardes, jovencito, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

"¿Jovencito?" piensa James, entre sorprendido y molesto.

−Buenas tardes, señor. Sí, por favor, vengo por el anuncio de alquiler de pisos que hay en el periótico.

−Ahh, ya veo. Pasa, pasa.

El señor el coge una de las dos bolsas a James y el maletín y le indica que siga caminando por el pasillo.

−Actualmente solo tenemos uno libre, que es el que está más arriba de todo… bueno, me temo que tendría que subir las escaleras…

James observa por el hueco cuantos tramos de escaleras le esperan, y suspira.

−Bueno, por lo menos me pondré en forma.

Empieza a subir mientras el señor le sigue explicando:

− Hay una habitación que tiene solo una cama, pero es doble. Nevera y horno. Lavadora no, pero podrás encontrar una en el sótano, común a la del resto del edificio. Un baño con ducha, no hay bañera ni tampoco televisión… armarios empotrados en la habitación, un sofá cama y un escritorio. Y conexión wifi gratuita para todo el edificio.

James empieza a jadear a la mitad del tramo de escaleras. Le hiere el orgullo ver que el señor sigue como una rosa, debería dejar de fumar.

Poco después está en frente de una puerta descolorida. Se echa a un lado para que el señor pueda abrirla, y justo antes de entrar, vislumbra a un hombre cerrar la puerta del piso de al lado. Un chico joven, algo más mayor que James.

Coge aire antes de ponerse a observar el piso, haya lo que haya dentro por lo menos su vecino está bueno.

James no termina del todo decepcionado, pese a las manchas de humedad por las paredes, la pequeñísima cocina y el colchón de aspecto mugriento de la habitación: son detalles que puede arreglar fácilmente con magia. Teme más el precio del piso. Sabe que esta zona es la más accesible a su economía actual, pero de cualquier forma es consciente de que sigue siendo caro.

Vuelve a la puerta, donde se había quedado el señor esperándole.

−¿Cuánto por él al mes?

−500 euros.

James se enfada, el alquiler inmobiliario en Irlanda es un robo.

−No, ni de coña. Lo siento, pero no le puedo pagar más de 300 euros al mes. Y teniendo en cuenta como me da el piso…

James señala las manchas de humedad de la pared, con cara de circunstancia.

El señor le mira serio durante unos instantes, luego se ríe.

−Te lo dejo en 200 euros los tres primeros meses si no me obligas a que te lo restaure.

−Trato hecho.

Ambos se estrechan las manos, justo cuando el vecino vuelve a salir por la puerta. James le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe, tampoco es tan necesario acabar una carrera.

* * *

James deja todo el dinero que tiene sobre la cama. 1250 libras en total que tendrá que ir a cambiar. Saca un papel del bolsillo y lo cuelga en la nevera con un imán de propaganda que había ahí cuando entró. Se da cuenta de que lo primero que le falta es un boli con el que escribir, y en un arranque de estupidez se dispone a ponerlo en la lista.

Sale del piso riéndose de sí mismo y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Llama dos veces a la puerta que queda justo en frente.

A los pocos segundos su vecino le abre la puerta, en ropa interior y con una bata negra que no deja demasiado espacio a la imaginación.

−Ah, perdona, te he despertado…

−¿Eres el chico que se ha instalado en frente esta mañana?

−Ajá

−Pues sí, me has despertado, pero no pasa nada. Entra si quieres…

James se muerde el labio algo avergonzado. Su vecino puede estar muy bueno, pero parece bastante guarro. Tiene la casa completamente patas arriba: ropa, envoltorios de comida, bolsas de plástico, papeles, revistas y libros tirados por el suelo.

−Perdona el desorden, es que… bueno, odio recoger mis cosas… ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Niega con la cabeza despacio.

−¿De comer?

−No, tampoco, gracias.

−Bueno, pues yo sí.

Abre la nevera y saca una botella con un líquido transparente. Se llena un vaso hasta la mitad. La botella se vacía, y en vez de dejarla en la basura la tira al suelo encima de un montón de trapos sucios.

−Yo me llamo Rayan, ¿y tú?

−James.

−¿Cuántos años tienes?

−Veinticinco en breve.

−Puedes sentarte, si quieres.

James mira los taburetes que están delante de la barra de desayuno, todos tienen ropa por encima. Con algo de timidez, coge la ropa de uno y la pone en otro, dejando uno libre. Después se sienta en él, apoyando la mano en la mesa. Al levantarla nota que está llena de grasa, y se limpia con toda la discreción que puede al pantalón. Observa el resto de la cocina, tiene las encimeras llenas de basura, incluyendo algunos chicles con aspecto de estar petrificados. Hace una nota metal, nunca jamás comer nada que quiera ofrecerte.

−¿Venías a por algo en concreto?

−En realidad sí. –Dice James con un suspiro, está deseando largarse.

−¿Y bien…?

−Un bolígrafo, por favor…

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, pero solo saca un envoltorio de preservativo usado. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, lo deja sobre la encimera y se va hacia otra habitación, dejando a James anonadado.

Vuelve en unos segundos, con un bolígrafo negro en la mano.

−Gracias.

−No hay de qué. ¿Quieres algo más?

−No, creo que… voy a seguir… bueno, ordenando mi piso –James se tiene que morder la lengua por no ofrecerse a limpiar después el suyo.

−De acuerdo, hasta la próxima entonces. Cierra la puerta al salir.

Rayan sale con su vaso de líquido transparente hacia el salón, dejando a James solo en la cocina. Tras unos instantes, reacciona y se dirige a la salida. Entra en su nuevo piso aliviado, concienciado de que no piensa ir a devolverle el boli.


End file.
